Hocus Pocus
by Naeomy Megurine
Summary: Oneshot Basado en la canción del mismo titulo. Sin tomar en cuenta su novela, simplemente es mi manera de interpretar el vídeo de la canción. La cual no me pertenece obviamente.


**Nae: aqui toy yo .w. Tenia planeado subir esto después de navidad pero me cortaron el inter y apenas me conectaron hoy :'v**

"Aclaración"

 _-Cursiva-_ Flash back del punto de vista de Gumi, ya entenderán

 **Disclaimer:** **Vocaloid no es mio** **... carajo! -se va a llorar en su rincón-**

 **Hocus Pocus**

Iba caminando por ese parque que tanto me gustaba, un verde pasto, varios árboles, bancas donde sentarse y una pequeña zona de juegos para infantes. Respiraba el aire limpio que había y te vi, esa cabellera aguamarina suelta y despeinada. Estabas sentada sola en un columpio viendo la arena bajo tus pies descalzos. Un nudo se formó en mi estómago al verte así, no tendrías más de nueve años en aquel entonces.

Me acerqué a t con temor, te veías destrozada. Tus sollozos lograba escucharlos a un par de metros. Nunca creí que ver a una niña desconocida en ese estado me llegaría tan profundo. Finalmente me senté en el columpio junto al tuyo y me mecí suavemente para alertarte mi presencia. Debió verse gracioso, el asiento era muy pequeño para mí y aun así trataba de encajar. Entonces escuche las primeras palabras que salieron de tus labios después de varios minutos.

− A-Aléjate.

Tu voz quebrada solo logro hacer que el nudo en mi estómago subiera a mi garganta. Hice caso omiso y me levanté. Voltee a verte y aun mantenías tu mirada clavada en el suelo, solté un suspiro y me retire a paso lento.

Pasaron los días y siempre que iba de regreso de la universidad a mi casa te veía sentada en el mismo lugar, ajena a lo que ocurría a tu alrededor. No aguante más y me dirigí a ti, me puse en cunclillas frente a ti y tu levantaste la mirada asustada por m acción. Aún recuerdo tu rostro en aquella ocasión, era hermoso, lo único que lo arruinaba era una vendita sobre tu nariz, tu labio inferior partido al lado derecho, moretones en varias zonas de tu cara y tus ojos de un lindo color aguamarina que, aunque estuvieran oscurecidos por el dolor, seguían siendo hipnotizantes. Tus extremidades también estaban llenas de marcas y moretones.

Aguanté unas cuantas lágrimas y te dije una mentira para que me siguieras –Soy enfermera, en mi casa puedo curar tus heridas para que te sientas mejor− o algo así, tu solo asentiste con tu cabeza y te levantaste. Te ofrecí mi mano y retrocediste con temor, como si fuera a golpearte y ahí me di cuenta de que tu estaba viviendo lo mismo que yo viví… temerle a los adulto que no tenían la culpa, aislarte para ahogar el dolor y prepararte para le reprimenda en casa por huir.

− No temas, si me dejas llevarte de la mano prometo curarte como por arte de magia… Cantaré un hechizo para ti ¡Hocus Pocus!

Tus ojos brillaron por un momento con esperanzas, sonreíste levemente. Extendiste tu mano asía mí y yo la tome con delicadeza al ponerme de pie.

Caminamos un par de cuadras hasta llegar a mi casa, al entrar me encargué de tratar tu labio y otras pequeñas cortadas, tomaste una larga ducha y te entregué unas prendas que usaba de niña. Una vez en el living te veías tan linda que no pude evitar abrazarte, menuda sorpresa me llevé cuando correspondiste el abrazo y soltaste todo tu dolor en forma de lágrimas y gritos en mi pecho.

Te di de comer ese día y al atardeces decidiste retirarte con la promesa de volver si necesitabas de mi mentira mágica.

A la mañana siguiente decidí salir a caminar un rato y volví a casa a la hora del almuerzo. Al acercarme a la vivienda vi ese inconfundible cabello aguamarina frente a él, troté los últimos metros y me detuve frente a ti. Tenías los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y las heridas tratadas el día anterior estaban peor que antes. Había vuelto a pasar.

Te llevé dentro y repetimos el procedimiento del día anterior. Una vez dejaste de llorar me decidí a cepillar tu cabello y al hacerlo noté que el recogerlo haría que se viera mejor así que salí del living y volví con un par de tijeras. Tú me observabas asustada, mas yo te sonreí y corte mis dos coletas bajas. Solté los listones con las que las sujetaba y mi cabello cayó hasta debajo de mi barbilla. Me coloqué detrás de ti y amarré tu cabello en dos coletas a cada lado de tu cabeza.

Te veías Hermosa…

Almorzamos y nos quedamos un rato en el living conversando sobre cualquier cosa, teníamos tanto en común… sin darnos cuenta había caído la noche pero tú insististe en quedarte conmigo bajo la promesa de irte la mañana siguiente. Promesa que nunca se cumplió. Te quedaste conmigo, te regalé mi ropa de cuando era niña y te daba pequeñas clases en casa.

Hubo una noche de tormenta en la que entraste en mi habitación, te escurriste entre mis sabanas y llorabas diciendo:

– Hocus pocus, canta una hechizo para mi… cántalo como siempre lo haces.

Te abracé y canté canciones. Al terminar la última canción aún llorabas, entonces levanté tu mentón y susurré –Hocus Pocus, no quiero verte llorar… Cantaré un hechizo para ti– luego te di un casto beso en los labios. Lo admito, me había enamorado de ti. Noches como esas se repitieron aunque no hubiera tormenta afuera.

Cumplidas las tres semanas viviendo juntas como hermanas –o eso decías tú– alguien tocó la puerta principal fuerte y desesperadamente. El día había llegado. Me levanté del sofá mientras tú te sentabas en el mismo ya que tenías tu cabeza recostada en mis piernas. Abrí la puerta y me topé con un hombre alto con cabellos castaños vestido de policía, tragué en seco y le cedí el paso, no tenía sentido luchar. Otros hombres vestidos de igual manera entraron con armas mientras el último me preguntó si estaba sola, yo solo respondí que no lo estaba.

Escuche tus gritos asustada y corrí al living donde vi como el primer hombre trataba de cargarte. Aún recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que sucedió después.

 _– ¡NOO! ¡GUMI! ¡SUELTENME! ¡GUMII! –El peli-castaño te había puesto sobre su hombro al estilo costal de papas._

 _– ¡Miku! –Cuando iba a acercarme más un par de hombres me sostuvieron de ambos brazos y vi correr un par de figuras hasta al hombre que te tenía en su hombro. Deduje que eran tus padres por el color de cabello._

 _– ¡Hija! ¡Nos tenías preocupados! –Hablaba tu madre entre sollozos mientras el hombre te dejaba en sus brazos._

 _Antes de poder gritarles todas sus verdades a tus padres, frente a mí se posó una mujer de cabello marrón que habló con voz potente._

 _– Megpoid Gumi, queda detenida por secuestro –Sus rojizos ojos trataba d destrozarme mientras decía esas palabras. Apreté los dientes y bajé mi mirada al suelo a la par de dejar de hacer fuerza._

 _– Lo sé, oficial Sakine –Susurré derrotada, alcé mi vista para verte una última vez antes de que me llevaran y vi como tu padre arrancaba los listones de tu cabello. Rugí con fuerza al ver eso y me libré del agarre, corrí en su dirección pero sentí como mi espalda quemaba y una sensación extraña corría por mi cuerpo. Me estrellé contra el suelo ya que mis piernas no respondían, trataba de quejarme pero ningún sonido salía de mis labios, el ardor en mi espalda se extendía por mi cuerpo. Habían usado una pistola eléctrica._

 _Sentí como me volvían a sujetar de los brazos y me ponían de pie, di un rápido vistazo sobre mis hombros y solo logré apreciar una cabellera azul y otra morada. Volví mi vista ti y estabas llorando tratando de liberarte de los brazos de tu padre que se notaba más que furioso. No escuchaba nada, todo era borroso y sentía que mi cuerpo colapsaría en cualquier momento._

Ya fue casi dentro de la patrulla donde escuche un: ¡Te amo Gumi!... Y sonreí justo antes de caer inconsciente dentro del vehículo.

Hace varios años de eso. Supe por medio de las demás reclusas de esta prisión que los policías notaron que tus heridas habían sido tratadas en tu estadía e investigaron hasta darse cuenta de que fueron causadas por tus padres, a quienes encarcelaron por abuso infantil y dejaron tu custodia a manos de tu abuela quien apenas se enteraba de todo lo ocurrido.

Mi mejor amiga, Lily, siempre me anima con sus visitas, me cuenta de cómo van las cosas fuera de ese lugar y ayer me dijo que dentro de poco lograría reunir el dinero para la fianza. Por eso escribo esta carta. Sé que aunque ya hayan pasado años tú no me has olvidado y que piensas tanto en mí como yo en ti… O eso espero.

Te amo Miku y pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Megpoid Gumi.

POV Miku

Tras leer esa carta las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro ¿Enserio la volvería a ver?

 **...**

Han pasado aproximadamente tres meses desde que supe de ella por medio de la carta que ahora guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Desde hace una semana empecé a perder las esperanzas de que le hayan dejado libre.

Me encuentro caminando en ese parque en el que nos conocimos, tomo una bocanada de ese aire puro que tanto te gustaba respirar hasta llenar mis pulmones y luego suelto el aire poco a poco. Desvío mi vista a la zona de juegos y veo a los niños correr de aquí para allá, divirtiéndose. Sonreí al recordar que fue en ese mismo lugar.

Camino a paso relajado hasta quedar frente a uno de los columpios y me siento en este, apenas logro encajar. Pasaron los minutos y los niños se fueron con sus padres. Empezaba a caer el sol y el viento mecía suavemente mis coletas, las cuales me hago desde que vivo con mi abuela con las mismas cintas que me regalaste cuando niña.

Escucho pasos acercarse a mí mientras observo la arena bajo mis zapatos, los pasos se detienen junto a mí y la persona se sienta en el columpio junto al mío. Sé quién es, más no me atrevo a levantar la mirada por temor a que solo sea mi imaginación jugando conmigo y sea otra persona.

– ¿No me pedirás que me aleje? –Pregunta con una voz juguetona que jamás confundiría.

– Han pasado muchos años, ya no quiero que te alejes de mí nunca más –Sonrío de lado, me levanto del juego y camino hasta el sendero que no se encuentra muy lejos de la zona de juegos. Ella me siguió.

– ¿Entonces no quieres que te deje nunca más? –Asiento con mi cabeza aun sin girarme a verla.

– Ahora necesito más que nunca de tu mentira mágica, Gumi –Finalmente me volteo a verla, sus ojos brillantes como esmeraldas aún con la oscuridad de la noche y su cabello más largo que la última vez que nos vimos. Ambas teniamos una sonrisa nostálgica.

Se acerca a mí y toma mi mano con delicadeza– ¿Si mantengo el engaño seguirás sonriendo para mí? –Nuevamente asentí con mi cabeza ampliando mi sonrisa– En ese caso… –Empezamos a caminar sin una ruta especifica– Hocus Pocus, ahora para siempre podrás sonreir.

– Vamos a mantenerlo de este modo las dos –Susurro lo suficientemente alto para que ella logre escucharme. Aprieto un poco el agarre de nuestras manos y alzo mi vista al cielo– Hocus Pocus, podemos permanecer juntas y reír –Volteo a verte a los ojos una vez más justo antes de depositar un inocente beso en la comisura de tus labios.

– Hocus Pocus, Sonreiré contigo…

 **Nae: Nada que decir :v si el inter y mi kokoro me dejan subiré un Shot Negitoro este mes nwn**

 **Apoco no hice muy seria a Miku? .w.**

 **Happy Nya!**


End file.
